cbsfandomcom-20200223-history
CSI: NY
CSI: NY (Crime Scene Investigation: New York) is an American television drama that aired on CBS from September 22, 2004 to February 22, 2013. This was a spin-off series of CSI franchise. The series was officially cancelled on May 10, 2013, after nine seasons. Synopsis It follows a group of investigators who work for the New York City crime lab. The series mixes gritty subject matter and deduction in the same manner as its predecessors, yet also places a great deal of emphasis on criminal profiling. The team is led by Detective Mac Taylor, a former Marine from Chicago. Mac is a veteran of the NYPD who lost his wife on 9/11, and as such must work to rebuild his personal life while supervising his team. He is organized, efficient, dedicated, and very proper in his management style. Mac's partner is originally Stella Bonasera. Stella is half-Greek, half-Italian, and entirely New York City. She helped Mac through the impact of his wife's death and has been by his side ever since. She is a savvy investigator, yet she often speaks before she thinks. Stella leaves New York to head a crime lab in New Orleans and is replaced by Detective Jo Danville. Jo is a former FBI criminalist and an experienced psychological profiler. Mac and she quickly form a strong friendship and an even stronger working rapport. Jo is still haunted by her ousting from the FBI after pulling the plug on improper lab procedure, so works to regain her professional reputation. Together, Mac, Stella, and Jo head an elite team of detectives including Danny Messer, Aiden Burn, and Lindsay Monroe. The team also works alongside CSI Sheldon Hawkes, Detective Don Flack, Medical Examiner Sid Hammerback, and CSI trainee Adam Ross. Cast Main * Gary Sinise as Detective Mac Taylor * Melina Kanakaredes as Detective Stella Bonasera (Seasons 1-6) * Sela Ward as Jo Danville (Season 7-9) * Carmine Giovinazzo as Detective Danny Messer * Vanessa Ferlito as Detective Aiden Burn (Season 1, recurring season 2) * Anna Belknap as Detective Lindsay Monroe-Messer (Season 2-9) * Robert Joy as Dr. Sid Hammerback * A.J. Buckley as Adam Ross * Hill Harper as Dr. Sheldon Hawkes * Eddie Cahill as Detective Don Flack Extended cast * Natalie Martinez as Jamie Lovato (Season 9) * Megan Dodds as Christine Whitney (Season 8-9) * Emmanuelle Vaugier as Jessica Angell (Season 3-5) * Jaime Ray Newman as Claire Conrad Taylor (Season 8) * Jason Wiles as John Curtis (Season 8) * Rob Morrow as Leonard Brooks (Season 9) * Tim Guinee as Dominik Janos (Season 8) * David Fumero as Benny Madera (Suest season 8) * Edward Furlong as Shane Casey (Season 2, 6-7) Season overview Production On April of 2004, CBS Television Studios announced plans to launch a series originally titled CSI: New York City, a spin-off to the hit procedural CSI. On the location choice, co-creator Carol Mendelsohn stated that "Anthony E. Zuiker, and Ann Donahue felt New York was the most happening place ... New York is so rich as a character. There is so much water. There are so many different cultures here all colliding. Its politics are so interesting. All that gives Miami an edge." CBS ordered 22 episodes of the series, with Anthony Zuiker stating that whilst he intended for the series to look "ridiculously gorgeous," he felt that the "show was not about people walking around in the city. It's about science." The series was launched as a second-season episode of CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, and originally featured a cast led by Gary Sinise, Melinda Kanakaredes, Carmine Giovinazzo, Eddie Cahill, with Hill Harper. Vanessa Ferlito joined the series following the pilot episode's broadcast. The series is executive produced by creators Carol Mendelsohn, Anthony E. Zuiker, and Ann Donahue, with Ann Donahue acting as show-runner. Jerry Bruckheimer also executive-produces the series. CSI: Crime Scene Investigation stars William Petersen and Marg Helgenberger expressed their displeasure at CBS' launch of Miami, with Petersen stating that "they should have waited five years for a CSI spinoff." Helgenberger supported Petersen's comments during an Emmy acceptance speech, noting that "as far as was concerned, there’s only one CSI." Reception Franchise Like CSI: Crime Scene Investigation and CSI: Miami, CSI: NY has a comic book, novels, and a video game based on the show. Ratings Extenral links * CSI: NY on Fandom * CSI: NY on Wikipedia Videos Category:CBS Shows Category:2000s television shows Category:2010s television shows Category:Drama Category:Crime Category:2004 debuts Category:2013 endings Category:Concluded series Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013